Information sets may be provided to users in a variety of circumstances. For example, a list of search results, where each search result corresponds to one or more items, may be provided to a user in response to a search query submitted by the user. As another example, a user may browse an electronic catalog of items and, at various times during the user's navigation, information sets corresponding to items presented by the catalog may be presented to the user. Information sets may be provided in various forms, such as lists, arrays, and, generally, other forms.
Providing information sets to users often includes various attempts to select and provide information sets that are relevant to the user, desired by the user, or otherwise useful. However, effectively providing information sets can be challenging. For example, search results for a search query submitted by a user may include more information than the user sought. A search query for the word “ducks,” for instance, may result in search results corresponding to a wide variety of items, including sports memorabilia, shoes, toys, and others. Similarly, a section of a catalog that a user is browsing may include information corresponding to numerous items, many of which may not be of interest to the user. While various techniques have been employed to effectively present information sets to users, due to the complexity of information retrieval in general, the employed techniques are of varied success.